wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ataman
Profesja zaawansowana (Realm of the Ice Queen) Most oblast communities are led by atamans (female: atamankas). Gospodar atamans are normally druzhina whose families have ruled locally for generations. By comparison, most Ungols elect their atamans or select them according to obscure (often martial) traditions, for most of their noble bloodlines were wiped out by the Gospodars long ago. Atamans bear great responsibilities, for all important local matters are decided by them, especially those concerning security and law. Further, if there are no local priests, atamans also take on the responsibility for the spiritual wellbeing of their people, leading religious rites and ceremonies. =tabthumb Umiejętności: Nauka (historia lub prawo, strategia/taktyka lub teologia), Przekonywanie lub Zastraszanie, Dowodzenie, Wiedza (Kislev lub Państwo Trolli), Plotkowanie lub Sztuka przetrwania, Targowanie, Spostrzegawczość, Jeździectwo, Znany język (kislevski) Zdolności: Opanowanie lub Przemawianie Wyposażenie: An ataman must be a distinguished member of a Kislevite community. To stand out from the rest of their people, atamans wield a bulava, a ceremonial mace (Superior Hand Weapon) recognised as a symbol of authority throughout Kislev. Profesje wstępne: Kapitan, Zaklinacz koni, Szlachcic, Weteran Profesje wyjściowe: Politician, Kapłan, Arystokrata Notable Figures Bianca Ostovich is well known throughout the northern oblast as the fearsome atamankas of Petrev. A huge woman she towers over many men, especially when wrapped in her ceremonial furs, great silver bulava gripped in one hand. Descended from the wild horsemen of the north she is one of the few female Ungol atamans, a testament to her resilience and strength. Scornful of weak southerners, Empire folk and Gospodars alike, she has little time for outsiders. Within Petrev and its surrounds she rules with an iron fist, often helping out the atamans of nearby villages should they be in need. As a result many of the Ungol tribes are in Bianca’s debt. As tough as any man, and a measure tougher than many, it is said she can trace her linage back to the Great War against Chaos when her ancestors fought to free the north of the taint of corruption. As proof of this her great hall is adorned with the weathered skulls of strange and twisted creatures, purportedly beasts slain by her ancestors. Bianca however tends to favour more simple trophies for herself and carries a bag of teeth at her belt, donated from unruly villages and enemies alike. If someone looks like they are getting out of line she rattles her toothbag in warning, which is usually enough to make them behave. Responsibilities An ataman is responsible for more than just the safety and well being of their village. They must also preside over many of the daily activities of their people. It is said on the oblast that if it is important to the village then it is important to the ataman. Judgment: Frequently an ataman must act as judge and jury for his people. Determining guilt and dishing out punishment. This is where a good knowledge of his people is vital, so that he might weight the person’s worth against the crime. This is why it is always a good idea to stay on the ataman’s good side. Ceremonies: An ataman is always present and sometimes involved in all naming days, marriages and funerals within his village. Though if there is a priest on hand they will usually perform the ceremony it is up to the ataman to make sure it all runs smoothly. Such is an ataman’s influence that few within his village will consider a marriage without his blessing. The Hunt – At the start of each year it is considered a mark of great fortune for the ataman to lead the village’s hunters. The honour of the first years kill then falls to him and many within the village believe that the animal brought back by the ataman says much about what the new year has in store. Adventure Seeds Dark Leadership: Koris, the ataman of the village of Slavich, has been revealed as a worshipper of dark powers. Even with this terrible revelation none within the village dare move against him as he is still their ataman. Secretly they are trying to contact some outsiders to deal with the evil ataman for them. United Cause: News is spreading of a great horde of Chaos poised to rampage across the northern oblast. The Ice Queen knows however that the Ungol atamans of that region are fiercely divided. She is looking for someone to travel to the north and try and unite the atamans before it is too late. Kategoria:Profesje